Sonny With A Chance Of Love
by Just Fluffin
Summary: Chad and Sonny head to the beach, and who knows what tripping, splashing, crabs, and shells can lead up to...


_**As we all know, Sonny and Chad are dating. Well, you should know. This takes place after FFTF2, so they're dating in this one-shot.**_

_**Oh, by the way, I used to be RandomChannyLoliverFan. I wanted a new account. I hated my old stories. If you don't believe me, send a message to that^ account and I'll tell you it's me.**_

_**Disclaimer: I no own SWAC.**_

**Sonny With a Chance Of Love**

Sonny's POV

I sat in my dressing room, working on another sketch of the 'Check it out Girls'.

"How's m'lady?" Came a familiar voice from the doorway.I sat down my purple pencil and giggled. He seems to like calling me his "m'lady".

"I'm fine Chad."

"Great. Hey, I was wondering. Want to head over to the beach once we're both done with work today?"

I squealed. "Sure, of course I'd love to!"

He grinned. "Alright. See you then."

_Later on that day_

Finally. I'm done working for the day, and I'm ready to go to the beach with Chad. It's a good thing our shows end work at the same time. Gosh, all day I could think of nothing but him. Why'd I have to fall in love with him? I sighed and sat down on a chair.

"Knock knock." I beamed.

"Chad!" I yelled his name as I jumped up and walked over to him.

"You're- woah." He stopped his sentence as he looked me up and down. I was wearing light blue converse, white shorts, and a light blue tank top. I blushed.

"What?" I asked shyly. "You look gorgeous." I took his hand.

"Aw, thanks Chad. You're so sweet."

Suddenly Tawni, who I had forgotten was in the room, stood up from her vanity.

"Oh you two make me sick! I'm getting out of here before I puke!" She pushed past Chad and ran out.

He stared after her. "…What's up with her?" He made a face.

I rolled my eyes. "Who knows." "..Alright then. Shall we?""We shall."

Chad and I had become less nervous around each other, so instead of linking arms, like the other times we went out, I took his hand.

The ride there we just talked about nothing in particular. We had taken his convertible instead of a limo this time.

When we arrived, he got out of the car and opened up my door for me. I smiled up at him.

He put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him as we walked. _Stupid sparks_.

We didn't have to worry about fans right now since this beach was practically empty.

By now the sun was starting to go down, as it was evening.

We walked along in the shallow water, but all of a sudden, I tripped and fell.

I landed with a splash.

"Sonny!" He looked down, realized I wasn't hurt, and started laughing.

Oh, so he thought this was funny. I'll show him.

"Hey Chad, can you help me up?" I held out my hand and smiled chuckling, he took my hand, and as he went to pull me up, I yanked him down into the water next to me. A slight wave came as he came down, and soaked his hair.

"Sonny! Look what you did to my precious hair!"

Now I was the one laughing.

He splashed me, so I stood up and ran farther into the water. Problem was, yet again I tripped and fell. That time I went completely under and got totally soaked.

Over here the water was deeper, and when I stood up, it went up to my waist.

Chad walked over to me.

Well, I still win. You're wetter then me.

"Am I Chad? Am I really?" I grinned as I pushed him down.

He splashed violently all over the place, trying to get up. I laughed at the sight of that.

When he finally managed to stand up, he shook his head.

"Bad, bad little Sonny. Come on. We're still in regular clothes and they're going to be ruined."

Good point. "Yeah, I agree."

I suddenly had an idea.

"Chad! I want to collect shells!"

He rolled his eyes, but I saw him smile anyways.

"Fine."I grinned. Here we go again. "Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?"Oh, we're so good! Now c'mon!"

I grabbed his hand and dragged him with me, wherever I went, stopping to look at shells and throw them back down because none of them were really nice.

I yanked him again as I dropped the shell currently in my hand and walked over to another one.

"Sonny, Sonny! If you don't stop pulling me everywhere you're going to rip my arm off!"I laughed. "Sorry."

I reached down and picked up this shell I liked and put it up to my ear.

He stared at it blankly. "Tell me why exactly you find that interesting?"

"I don't know. I just do, it's fun. Here, try."

He took it and put it up to his ear. After a few moments, he shook his head and threw the shell into the ocean. I stuck my tongue out at him. "That's stupid. What was the point of me having to do that?"

"Chad! You were supposed to hear the ocean, duh!"

He made a face. "Why would I put something in front of my ear to hear the ocean, if I can hear it already when it's right there?"

I smiled. Typical Chad. "Whatever. Now come on."

We walked around on the sand a bit, and then I suddenly found this really cool shell.

"Oh my gosh! Isn't this sweet!" I grinned, reaching down and picking up the shell.

Chad looked at it a moment, before an amused expression came across his face.

"Sonny, I'd put that down if I were you." "Why?" I asked, clearly confused. What was wrong with it?

"Not to freak you out or anything, but there's a crab in there."I froze. Oh no. Not a crab. After a few seconds I turned the shell around slowly and looked inside of it, and sure enough…

I screamed and threw the shell down, then jumped on top of Chad, my arms going around his neck.

"Ew! Ew! Ew!" I shuddered, holding onto him tightly.

"Sonny calm down! It didn't even touch you."

"Yeah, but I touched it's shell." I whined.

He _forced_ me off of him and sat me down.

He chuckled. "Sonny you sure are something."

"Is that a compliment?" I asked.

"Of course. Hey look, the sun's setting. Let's go sit down."

He wrapped his arm around my waist, as he did before. I looked, and sure enough, the sun was setting.

I noticed our clothes were pretty much dry by now, since we had been walking around and we weren't that wet to begin with.

We found a nice spot on the sand and sat down.

He put his arm around me, and I put my head on his shoulder. He then rested his head on mine.

I sighed. This was great. Not only was I with the guy I loved, the view was amazing. The sun was just at the perfect spot, making everything glow and seem beautiful. The sun reflected vividly on the water, making it shine. There was a slight breeze, which made the temperature just right. The only sounds to be heard were of the crashing waves and the happily flying seagulls.

I wouldn't change this for anything.

I sat up and turned to face Chad.

"Don't you love it like this?"

"Yes, yes I do. We should do this more often."

I nodded in agreement, but then my eyes met his gorgeous, sparkly Caribbean blue ones.

We just stayed like that for a minute, looking into each other's eyes, the wind blowing our hair ever so softly, and the light hitting us a certain way that made us glow slightly.

And then, it happened.

He closed his eyes, and leaned in slowly, as did I, and our lips met in the middle of us for our first kiss. He put his arms around my waist and mine went around his neck. The kiss started off slow, because we were both unsure of what the other's reaction was going to be, but quickly became more passionate. My hands went up and I ran my fingers through his dirty blonde hair. His tongue grazed my lip, begging me to allow him entrance, and I did so. Our tongues battled for dominance.

However soon we were desperate for air, and I pulled away.

I looked at him, dazed. "That… that was just… wow." I could barely speak. Darn him for making me like this.

"Yeah... It was… wow." Apparently he was in the same condition I was.

I smiled sweetly.

This was absolutely perfect.

**End**

_**Review please?I beg you.**_

_**If you don't review, I will cry. Because I spent all that time working on this, to get no feedback?**_

_**-puppy dog eyes-**_

_**Please review! **_


End file.
